creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ronald McDonald House
Du hast doch sicher schon vom ›''Ronald McDonald Charityhouse''‹ gehört, nicht wahr? Dort werden den Familien von kranken Kindern Unterkünfte zur Verfügung gestellt, so lang die Kinder im Krankenhaus sind. Hört sich ziemlich harmlos an, oder? Tja, es gibt da jedoch noch eine andere Seite dieser Wohltätigkeit. Von dieser „anderen Art“ der Ronald-McDonald-Häuser wissen allerdings nur wenige Leute. Diese Häuser gibt es in größeren Städten. Du wirst sie nicht finden, wenn du dich nur nach ihnen umsiehst. Sie haben keine Adressen, keine Schilder über oder an der Tür, nicht mal Fenster haben sie. Der einzige Weg, eines zu finden, ist dort reingebracht zu werden. Das ist auch der Weg, wie ich es gefunden habe. Seit ich ein kleines Kind war musste ich in verschiedenen Pflegefamilien und Waisenhäusern in Detroit leben, da ich meine leiblichen Eltern nie kennengelernt habe. Jetzt bin ich fünfzehn Jahre alt und das, was sie als „''böses Kind''“ bezeichnen. Ich verursache immer Ärger, werde überall rausgeworfen und wurde immer mit den „''Guten''“ zusammengebracht, die dachten, sie könnten mir helfen. Doch ich habe jedesmal auf’s neue bewiesen, dass sie damit falsch liegen. Meine Bewährungshelferin saß mir gegenüber an dem schwarzen Metalltisch, sie sah erschöpft und übermüdet aus, wie immer. Zwischen uns auf dem Tisch lag ein dicker, briefgroßer, brauner Umschlag; meine Akte. »Dein Ruf ist dir vorausgegangen«, sagte sie. »Jetzt hast du noch zwei Optionen; ein Militärcamp in Lansing oder das Ronald McDonald Charityhouse, welches dich für „annehmbar“ erklärt hat.« Ich hab nicht die Geduld für irgendwelche Drillsergeants und vor allem, werde ich mich nicht um fünf Uhr morgen wecken lassen. Und, wie schlimm kann ein Resozialisierungszentrum, das nach dem Clown einer Fast-Food-Kette benannt ist, schon sein? Sofort entschied ich mich für das Ronald-McDonald-Haus. Dunkele Wolken türmen sich am Himmel, während ich hinten in das Auto meiner Bewährungshelferin kletterte. Meine wenigen Besitztümer und Klamotten waren in meinem Rucksack auf meinem Rücken; es war alles, was ich mitnehmen durfte. Eines meiner Besitztümer war ein Fotoalbum, in dem ich all die Fotos von meinen Pflegefamilien gesammelt habe. Es war schön sich an sie zu erinnern, auch wenn ich es jedesmal verkackt habe. »Ich hatte schon ein paar Fälle, die in’s Ronald-McDonald-Haus gegangen sind«, meinte die Bewährungshelferin, die inzwischen hinter dem Lenkrad saß. »Für diese Kinder ist alles glatt gelaufen, ich musste sie nie wieder irgendwo anders hinfahren. Außerdem haben sie auch all die Akten genommen.« Wir fuhren durch die Innenstadt von Detroit, ließen alles, was ich kannte, hinter uns. Ich wurde aus einer Pflegefamilie rausgeschmissen, weil ich mit ein paar Nachbarkindern in eine Kneipe in der Innenstadt eingebrochen bin. Gute, alte Zeiten. »So, da sind wir.« Das Auto hielt an. Gespannt sah ich aus dem Fenster. Wir parkten vor einem großen, grauen, fensterlosen Gebäude, das zwischen zwei anderen Industriebauten in einer engen Straße stand. Schnell bemerkte ich, dass an den anderen Häusern Platten mit Adressen abgebracht waren, aber nicht an diesem besonderen Haus. Da war nicht mal ein Schild dran. »Bist du sicher?«, fragte ich. Zögernd öffnete ich die Autotür und kletterte aus dem Auto. Den Rucksack schmiss ich über meine Schultern und klammerte mich sofort in dessen Riemen, als würde ich nach etwas Halt suchen. Nachdem ich die Tür geschlossen hatte, folgte ich meiner Bewährungshelferin zu den fensterlosen, metallenen Doppeltüren, wo sie auf die Klingel drückte und kurz mit jemandem drinnen sprach. Die Türen öffneten sich darauf mit einem Klicken und wir gingen rein. Kaum, dass sich die Türen hinter uns wieder geschlossen hatten, umhüllte mich eine unangenehme Stille. Diese Stille, in der man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Diese Stille, die so erdrückend und leer ist, dass sie dich fast taub macht. Am Ende der dim-beleuchteten Lobby war ein Glasfenster mit jemandem auf der anderen Seite; eine Sekretärin. Sie war zur Seite gedreht und tippte konzentriert irgendwas an einem Computer. Wir gingen zu dem Fenster. Die Bewährungshelferin benutze die Klingel, die auf dem Schalter stand, und augenblicklich drehte sich die Sekretärin auf dem Stuhl zu uns um. Ihr Gesicht war geschminkt wie das eines Clowns. Wie das von Ronald McDonald, um genau zu sein. Sogar das kurze, gelockte, rote Haar hatte sie. Allerdings trug sie weiße Kleidung, so, wie sie sie auch normale Krankenschwestern tragen würden. Ich wollte darüber lachen, da es mir extrem bizarr erschien, doch ich konnte nicht. Mir lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken runter, irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Unterdessen tauschten die Bewährungshelferin und die Sekretärin Papiere aus; die Bewährungshelferin schob meine Akte unter dem Fenster durch, die Sekretärin schob einige andere Papiere zurück. Während sich die Bewährungshelferin um die neuen Papiere kümmerte, musterte ich die Sekretärin. Ihr Lächeln hätte nett und begrüßend sein müssen, aber alles, was ich sah war . . . Hunger. »Ich kann nicht hier bleiben!«, stammelte ich verzweifelt. »Bring mich zu der Militärschule in Lansing. Bitte!« »Was ist das Problem, Süßer?«, fragte die Sekretärin, mit durch das Glas gedämmte Stimme. »Angst vor Clowns?« Mein Blick traf ihren. Als sie lachte, blitze etwas Boshaftes in ihren Augen auf. Auch meine Bewährungshelferin lachte und meinte; »Jetzt reagier nicht über! Du würdest die Militärschule hassen. Außerdem wird es dir hier wirklich gut gehen.« »Ja«, bestätigte die Clown-Sekretärin grinsend. »Das hier wird dir gut tun.« Bevor ich protestieren oder überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte ich das Schloss einer Tür hinter mir. Hektisch drehte ich mich um und entdeckte eine offen stehende Tür am anderen Ende der Lobby, zur Linken des Fensters. Jedoch war dort niemand, nur das Licht, welches durch die offene Tür schien und auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und den Boden fiel. Plötzlich; ein paar gruselige Schatten, schrilles, hallendes Gelächter und wachsende Schatten an der Wand. »Oh!«, bringt die Bewährungshelferin hervor. »Hier kommt dein Empfangskomitee!« Mich fester in die Riemen meines Rucksacks krallend, erstarre ich vor Entsetzen und Panik. Meine Bewährungshelferin klopft mir ein letztes Mal auf die Schulter. »Mach dir keine Sorgen, Schätzchen. Dieses Mal wird alles anders. Du wirst dich gleich wie zu Hause fühlen, glaub mir!« Dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen. Und ich konnte spüren, wie die Galle in meinem Magen hochkochte. »Nein!«, rief ich verzweifelt. »Du kannst mich nicht hier lassen!« »Ach, doch. Ich mochte Clowns nie!« Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie mich. Die schweren Metalltüren fielen hinter ihr ins Schloss und ich war allein. Ängstlich sah ich zu den immer noch offen stehenden Türen; die Schatten hatten den Raum schon fast betreten und das durchdringende Lachen erfüllte die Lobby. Panisch rannte ich zu den Eingangstüren, hämmerte, zerrte und drückte gegen diese, um sie irgendwie auf zu bekommen. Ich schrie um Hilfe, schrie nach meiner Bewährungshelferin, schrie nach irgendwem! Gott, bitte!! Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich wie die Sekretärin hinter den Fenster breit lächelte. Und dann betraten sie die Lobby, ohne das Lachen abzubrechen. Eine ganze Gruppe wie verrückt lachender Betreuer mit Clownsgesichtern und roten Haaren. Manche waren männlich, manche weiblich, aber alle hatten dieses schreckliche Ronald-McDonald-Make-up. In dem gedimmten Licht der Lobby konnte ich das Glitzern irgendwelcher metallenen Gegenstände in ihren Händen sehen. Den Flur heraufkommend schoben einige von ihnen einen Metalltisch mit Lederriemen dran. »Geht weg von mir!«, schrie ich laut und hämmerte wieder gegen die Eingangstüren. »Lasst mich hier raus!!« Doch sie umringten mich. Packten mich, als ich um mich schlug, aufschrie und versuchte, mich von ihnen loszureißen. Lachten mich aus, als ich um mich trat und mich unter ihren Griffen wand. Schließlich drückten sie mich fest auf den kalten, rollenden Metalltisch, hielten mich unten und schnallten mich mit den Lederriemen fest. Hoffnungslos sah ich mich nach irgendeinem Ausweg um. Zwecklos, ich war festgeschnallt und umzingelt. »Lasst mich gehen!«, schrie ich so laut ich konnte. Ich wand mich heftig auf dem Tisch und versuchte, mich von den Fesseln zu befreien. Sie ignorierten mich, schoben mich durch die offenen Türen und einen endlos wirkenden, grell-weißen Flur runter. Die ganze Zeit lachten sie. Und schwangen im Licht glitzernde Skalpell, Rasiermesser und Nadeln nur Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht durch die Luft, nur um mich zucken zu sehen und schreien zu hören. Meine Furcht und Verzweiflung brachten sie nur dazu, noch lauter zu lachen. Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, bevor sie mir endgültig etwas injizierten, waren ihre Hände. Behandschuhte Finger, die in meinen Mund stachen und ein Grinsen auf mein tränenüberströmtes, verschwitztes Gesicht zwangen. Ihr heißer, ranziger Atem streifte meine Haut. Und sie flüsterten, mit perversen Stimmen flüsterten sie; »Wir würden es lieben, dich lächeln zu sehen!« Dann, als das wahnsinnige Gelächter begann, leiser zu werden und wie ein Aufnahmegerät zu sterben schien, wurde alles schwarz vor meinen Augen. Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnen konnte, wurde ich von grellen Lichtern direkt über mir geblendet. Mit den Händen schirmte ich meine angeschlagenen Augen von der fluoreszierenden Glühbirne ab, drehte mich auf die Seite und sah mich um. Eine Zelle. Hohe, weiße Wände voller Kratzspuren und Flecken. Ein kleines Abflussgitter in einer Ecke auf dem Boden; wahrscheinlich meine Toilette. Eine Tür ohne Fenster, vor welcher mein Rucksack lag. Bei dem Versuch, mich aufzusetzen, schmerzte mein kompletter Körper, und in dem Moment, in dem ich endlich aufrecht saß, wurde mein Blick verschwommen. Was die mir wohl für eine Droge gegeben haben? Auf einmal fuhr ein heftiges Zittern durch meinen Körper und ich sah an mir herunter. Sie hatten mir meine eigenen Sachen ausgezogen und nun trug ich einen dreckigen, zerrissenen Krankenhauskittel, mit grell-gelben Ronald-McDonald-Köpfen als Muster darauf. Mehr hatte ich nicht an, nicht mal Unterwäsche. Von außerhalb meiner Zelle konnte ich leise, gedämmte Geräusche hören, die wie Schreie klangen. Mein erster Versuch, auf meinen eigenen Füßen zu stehen, scheiterte daran, dass ich mein Gleichgewicht verlor. Mein Blick wurde besser, dennoch fühlte sich mein Körper noch immer an wie Wackelpudding. Kraftlos sank ich auf meine Knie und krabbelte zu der Tür rüber. Dort angekommen, griff ich nach der Klinke und drückte gegen die Tür. Wie erwartet, war sie verschlossen. Aufseufzend wendete ich mich meinem Rucksack zu und zog den Reißverschluss auf. Alles was noch drinnen war, war mein Fotoalbum. Sie hatten mein Notizbuch, meine Stifte und mein Handy genommen. Natürlich hatten sie das. Erschöpft öffnete ich das Album. Doch anstatt der Fotos, die drinnen gewesen waren . . . Fotos von meinen Pflegefamilien und mir. Fotos, auf denen ich versuchte, glücklich und hoffnungsvoll zu wirken, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich nicht lang bei ihnen bleiben würde . . . Statt dieser Fotos, waren Bilder drinnen, die aussahen, als seien es Tatortfotos. Und auf jedem erkannte ich eine meiner ehemaligen Pflegefamilien, brutal ermordet und bedeckt mit ihrem eigenen Blut. Bei dem Anblick raste mein Herz und mein Magen meldete sich zurück. Hektisch blätterte ich die Seiten, schneller und schneller. Auf jeder Seite ein neues Foto, eine neue Familie, ein neues Massaker. Die Gesichter und Zimmer erkannte ich sofort. Ich hatte mit diesen Leuten zusammen gelebt. Und nun waren sie alle tot. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichte ich die letzten Seiten. Zuerst ein Foto von einem Haus bei Nacht. Dann eines der Fenster des selben Hauses. Als nächstes ein dunkler Flur, in den ein Lichtschein aus einer Tür fällt. Plötzlich, meine Bewährungshelferin, wie sie sich vor einem Waschbecken die Zähne putzt. Im folgenden Bild sieht sie erschrocken direkt in die Kamera. Das letzte Bild zeigt sie, nackt, mit ihrem eigenen Blut beschmiert, sie lag in einer unnatürlichen Pose in ihrer Badewanne. Schnell blätterte ich zu der allerletzten Seite, auf der Innenseite des Covers standen vier Worte. DU HAST NIE EXISTIERT Wieder konnte ich spüren, wie mir Galle die Speiseröhre hochkochte. Ich schmieß das Album von mir und krabbelte schnell zu dem Loch im Boden, um mich zu übergeben. Sie haben Recht. Sie hatten alle, die mich wirklich gekannt hatten, getötet. Es ist, als hätte ich niemals wirklich existiert. In der Ferne ertönten mehr durch die Wände und Tür gedämmte Schreie. Mir wurde klar, ich musste irgendwie fliehen! Fest entschlossen, einen Weg aus diesem Irrenhaus zu finden, wischte ich mir mit dem Kittel das Erbrochene vom Mund und krabbelte zurück zu meinem Rucksack. Hoffentlich hatten sie mir nicht auch meine Geheimwaffe genommen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die vordere Tasche und tastete bis zum Boden dieser, meine Finger streichen über den rauen Stoff. Das Versteck ist sicher genug, so dass sie es nicht hätten finden können. Sie waren fast unerkennbar, verbunden mit der eigentlichen Naht der Tasche. Die Dietriche, mit denen ich alle Türen öffnete, die mir im Weg waren. Ich habe gesagt, ich bin ein böses Kind. Behutsam lehnte ich mich nun gegen die Tür und lauschte den Geräuschen draußen; Schritte, die sich nach und nach näherten. Allerdings wurden sie in die andere Richtung genauso schnell wieder leise, wie sie gekommen waren. Ich musste schnell arbeiten, wenn ich es unbemerkt schaffen wollte. Mit der linken Hand rüttelte ich am Türgriff, mit der Rechten stocherte ich so lang im Schloss rum, bis das Schloss knackte. Die Tür zu öffnen war überraschend einfach. Mich an der Türklinke festhaltend richtete ich mich von meinen Knien auf, dieses Mal konnte ich mein Gleichgewicht ohne Probleme halten. Bedacht drückte ich die Tür einen ganz kleinen Spalt auf, um einen Blick auf den Flur erhaschen zu können. Ein Clownbetreuer huschte an meiner Tür vorbei. Mein Herz setzte für einen kurzen Moment aus, doch seine Schritte wurden weder langsamer noch veränderten sie ihre Richtung: Er hatte mich nicht bemerkt. Langsam öffnete ich die Tür weiter und streckte meinen Kopf aus der Tür. In beide Richtungen endlos-scheinende, weiße Korridore, die in grellem Licht zu enden schienen. Die Schreie wurden im Flur lauter und schienen von den Wänden so zu hallen, dass es schien, als würden sie von überall kommen. Tief einatmend trat ich aus der Zelle in den Flur und schloß die Tür leise hinter mir. Nach einem Blick in beide Richtungen entschied ich mich für rechts. Überall um mich herum Türen, die genau so aussahen, wie die, hinter der ich gesessen hatte. Hinter jeder konnte man Geräusche hören; trauriges Schluchzen, verzweifeltes Schreien, leise Selbstgespräche, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen. An einer Tür blieb ich stehen. Hinter dieser Tür schluchzte ganz eindeutig ein Kind, schätzungsweise viel jünger als ich. Ich rüttelte an der Türklinke, doch natürlich war auch diese Tür verschlossen und ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, länger stehen zu bleiben. Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich den Flur weiter entlang, sah dabei alle paar Sekunden hinter mich, um sicher sein zu können, dass keiner dieser Clownbetreuer hinter mir war. Als ich an einer weißen Doppeltür vorbeikam, blieb ich für einen Moment stehen. ›''PLAYPLACE''‹ stand in großen, dünnen Buchstaben auf den breiten Türen. Durch die Türen konnte man Schrie hören, gleich von mehreren Personen. Und Gelächter, das wannsinnige, schrille Gelächter der Clownbetreuer. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und mich durchfuhr ein Zittern. Von den Torturen, die hinter diesen Türe passierten, wollte ich gar nichts wissen. Außerdem musste ich mich beeilen, wenn ich nicht doch noch erwischt werden wollte. Ich musste in Bewegung bleiben! Kurz darauf kam ich endlich an einer Tür an, über der ein Treppensymbol angebracht war. Genau nach so etwas hatte ich die ganze Zeit gesucht! Ich ergriff die Türklinke und öffnete die Tür, bevor ich hinein ging warf ich einen letzten Blick hinter mich. Genau in diesem Moment öffneten sich die Doppeltüren und zwei Clownbetreuer kamen aus dem Playplace. Ihre weißen Krankenhauskittel waren mit dunkelroten Flecken übersät; Blut, was anderes konnte es nicht sein. So unauffällig ich konnte, schlüpfte ich in das Treppenhaus und zog die Tür hinter mir zu, währenddessen hoffte ich inständig, dass sie mich nicht bemerkt hatten. Das vor mir liegende Treppenhaus war nur spärlich beleuchtet, hatte nackte, kalte Betonwände und ein rostiges Geländer. Auf der Tür, aus der ich gekommen war, war eine rote fünf; also musste dies Etage fünf sein. Um hier raus zu kommen musste ich irgendwie in das Erdgeschoss gelangen. Meine Schritte hallten wieder, als ich meinen Weg die Treppe abwärts begann. Die ewigen Schreie waren von einem dumpfen, summenden Geräusch, das nach Rohren in den Wänden klang, abgelöst wurden. Diese „Ruhe“ war eine willkommene Pause. Vor allem für meine Nerven. Das tiefe Summen der Rohre begleitete mich den ganzen Weg bis in das Erdgeschoss. Meine rotunterlaufenen Augen erblickten die rote Eins auf der Tür sofort und mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Die Treppe jedoch ging noch weiter runter, es muss also noch weitere Etagen weiter unten geben. Doch mir würde es nichts bringen, noch weiter nach unten zu gehen, also ging zu der Tür vor mir. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete ich die Tür und lehnte mich ein Stück in den Flur. Wieder nichts als weiße Flure -- dieses ewige Weiß überall würde mich noch verrückt machen -- und keine Betreuer in Sicht. So weit, so gut. Mich weiter umsehend trat in den Flur und tat einige Schritte. Wie schon im Flur konnte ich keine Schreie oder Stimmen hören, nur das summende Geräusch der Lampen über mir. Am Ende des Flures sah ich eine weitere Doppeltür. Auf der kompletten Breite der Türen war ein rotes Kreuz, so wie die von Erste-Hilfe-Kästen. Schnell ging ich zu den Doppeltüren und drückte mein Ohr gegen diese. Alles, was durch die Tür drang, war das rhythmische Pulsieren einer arbeitenden Maschine und ein piependes Geräusch, wie man es von Herzschlagmessgeräten aus dem Krankenhaus kennt. Ich wusste, es war keine gute Idee, diese Türen zu öffnen. Ich wusste, dies war nicht der Ausgang. Ich wusste, ich musste den Weg hier raus finden. Doch irgendetwas in mir sagte mir, ich musste wenigstens einmal reingucken. Von meiner Neugier getrieben, drückte ich die kalte Türklinke runter und zog die Tür auf. Sie war nicht abgeschlossen . . . Hinter den Doppeltüren verbarg sich ein höhlenartiger, weißer Raum, der von flackernden, surrenden Lichtern erhellt wurde. Überall hingen Kabel und Leitungen . . . Und . . . in Reihen von der Decke hingen . . . Kinder. Kinder, die alle das gleiche anhatten wie ich und an weißen Holzkreuzen, welche wiederum an der Decke befestigt waren, festgemacht waren. Sie waren alle still. Ihre Köpfe hingen leblos nach unten, ihre Augen waren entweder geschlossen oder sie starrten ins Nichts vor ihnen, durch den ein oder anderen Körper fuhr hier und da ein kurzes Zucken. Die Kreuzen schwenkten leicht vor und zurück. Und diese Kabel . . . Das waren weder Kabel noch Leitungen, es waren Injektionsschläuche. Diese waren wie Nadeln in die Handgelenke der Kinder gebohrt und pumpten ihnen das Blut aus dem Körper. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf und stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Fast hätte ich ein weiteres Mal erbrochen, doch ich konnte mich im letzten Moment zusammenreißen. In der Mitte des Raumes, zwischen den Reihen an hängenden Kreuzen, stand die Maschine, die dieses rhythmische Geräusch von sich gab. Es war ein großer Zylinder aus der Stahl, der all das Blut zu sammeln schien. Geschockt öffnete ich meinen Mund um . . . um zu schreien? Um aus Zorn und Frust zu weinen? Doch alles, was mir über die Lippen kam, war ein leises „''What the fuck?“. Im selben Augenblick schrillte ein Alarm los. Er war ohrenbetäubend laut, scharf, schlimmer als die Polizeisirenen der Hölle selbst! Anscheinend hatte jemand bemerkt, dass ich aus meiner Zelle geflohen war. Hektisch ging ich zurück in den Flur und sah mich nach irgendwelchen Leuten um, doch noch war niemand hier. Ich nutze die Chance und rannte wieder zum Treppenhaus, um dort nach einem Notausgang zu suchen. Sobald ich im Treppenhaus stand, hörte ich dieses gottverdammte Lachen. Hallend drang das schrille Lachen aus den oberen Etagen zu mir runter. Die Clownbetreuer kamen! Panisch stolperte ich die Treppen runter, ganze drei Etagen, bis ich endlich im Keller ankam. In den Zwischenetagen waren nicht mal Türen und Notausgangsschilder suchte ich ebenfalls vergebens. Atemlos rannte ich durch einen dunklen, abwasserkanal-ähnlichen Korridor, der alle neun Meter von nackten Glühbirnen leicht erhellt wurde. Der Geruch von verwesendem Fleisch und getrocknetem Blut hing in der Luft und wurde immer stärker, desto weiter ich rannte. Nicht mal das Gelächter, das mich verfolgte, brach ab, sondern wurde immer lauter. Hektisch warf ich einen Blick hinter mich; eine ganze Gruppe an Clownbetreuern rannte mir hinter her. Ich sah, wie sie durch das Licht rannten und außerhalb dieses wieder zu Silhouetten in der Dunkelheit worden. Ihre grinsenden Gesichter und die im Licht blitzenden Nadeln und Messer pushten mein ohnehin schon hohes Adrenalin. Ich riss meine Augen auf, als ich an einer verrotteten Leiche vorbeirannte. Allerdings durfte ich nicht anhalten; mein einziger Gedanke galt der Flucht. Rutschend rannte ich um eine Ecke und stand plötzlich vor den metallenen Sprossen einer Leiter, die an der Wand festgemacht war. In Kurzschlussreaktion ergriff ich die Leiter und kletterte so lang, bis ich mir den Kopf schmerzhaft an etwas stieß. Am nassen Boden unter mir wurden die Schatten immer größer, das dazugehörige Lachen lauter und ihre Schritten langsamer. Sie waren nah und sie wussten es. Irgendwie musste ich hier raus! Wenn hier eine Leiter war, musste es hier oben doch auch raus gehen! Mit den Schultern und Händen drückte ich gegen die Decke, in der Hoffnung, dass sich dort etwas bewegt. Ich keuchte immer noch von meinem Marathon und an der Decke riss ich mir die Handflächen auf. Die Clowns unter mir lachten unerbittlich und schwangen ihre Skalpelle, Rasiermesser und Klingen durch die Luft. Einer traf mein Bein und schnitt durch mein Fleisch. Ein letztes Mal nahm ich all meine noch übrige Kraft zusammen und presste aufschreiend meinen Körper gegen die Decke. Tatsächlich gab die Decke nach und ich konnte eine Art Deckel rausdrücken, der eine kreisförmige Öffnung freigab. Unverzüglich kletterte ich die letzten Leitersprossen hoch und aus der Öffnung nach draußen. Den Kanalisationsdeckel schob ich über den Asphalt zurück in die Öffnung, sodass das Lachen der Clowns verstummte. Für ein paar Minuten legte ich mich auf den Deckel. Meine Atmung ging panisch, mein Herz schlug wie verrückt und jedes Glied meines Körpers schmerzte. Der kalte Regen, der auf meine Haut und den Kittel tropfte, und der stürmische Nachthimmel über mir, beruhigten mich jedoch schnell wieder. Als ich wieder einigermaßen ruhig atmen konnte, setzte ich mich auf und versuchte mich zu orientieren. Um mich herum nur verlassene Gebäude, zerbrochenes Glas und Zigarettenstummel verteilt auf dem nassen Asphaltboden. Allerdings auch keine Lichter, keine Autos, kein Anzeichen von Leben. In der Ferne schallten die Sirenen eines Polizeiwagens. Ansonsten nur Stille. Langsam rappelte ich mich wieder auf und sofort durchfuhr Schmerz mein Bein. Ich sah an mir herab, sah den blutenden Schnitt, den mir einer der Clowns verpasst hatte. ''Bastard. Den Schmerz so gut es geht ignorierend, humpelte ich die dunkele, verlassene Straße entlang. »Hallo?«, rief ich verzweifelt und wischte mir die Regentropfen und den kalten Angstschweiß aus dem Gesicht. »Irgendjemand! Hilfe, bitte!!« Die einzige Antwort, die ich bekam, war ein lautes Donnern. Plötzlich trat mein Fuß auf etwas weiches, matschiges am Boden; eine aufgeweichte Zeitung. Bedacht nahm ich diese vom Boden, der größte Teil der Tinte war schon ausgewaschen und verblichen, doch das Datum konnte man noch entziffern; 13. Juli. 1992. Eine unangenehme Gänsehaut überzog meinen Körper. Ich lies die Zeitung fallen und setzte mich wieder in Bewegung. »Kann mich irgendwer hören?! Bitte!! Irgendjemand . . . bitte . . . « Meine Hilferufe wurden immer mehr zu einem verzweifelten, weinerlichen Schluchzen. Der Regen hatte inzwischen meinen Kittel komplett durchnässt und ich fror bei jedem Windstoß. Kurz blieb ich stehen und entdeckte ein Licht in der Ferne; ein großes, gelbes „M“ im Himmel. Ein McDonalds. Natürlich. Da ich wohl kaum eine andere Wahl hatte, stolperte ich in die Richtung des McDonalds. Dort angekommen, waren sofort all meine Hoffnungen auf Zivilisation weg. Außer dem leuchtenden M, war es im Gebäude dunkel. Ich streckte meinen Kopf vorsichtig durch ein zerbrochenes Fenster und sah mich drinnen um; Dunkelheit. Dann drehte ich mich zum Spielplatz um, der aus ungefähr drei Meter hohen, bunten Kletterwänden bestand. Auf einer der altbekannten Bänke zu sitzen, mit Blick auf den Spielplatz, war ein vertrautes Gefühl. Nur eine Sache gab mir Gänsehaut; die Ronald-McDonald-Staue. Eine von diesen, neben die man sich setzen konnte und die dann aussah, als würde sie einem den Arm um die Schulter legen. Um aus dem kalten Regen rauszukommen, ging ich zu den Eingangstüren, welche komischerweise nicht verschlossen waren. Zögernd drückte ich die Türen auf und trat in die Dunkelheit und Stille. Dies war keiner der modernen McDonalds, sondern einer, wie die in den Achtzigern. Die Fliesen auf dem Boden und an den Wänden waren rot-gelb und die Sitze und Tische weiß und aus Plastik. Der Wind pfiff durch die kaputten Fenster. Auf der Theke lag etwas, etwas Schwarzes, Rechteckiges. Als ich näher ging, erkannte ich es. Ein Laptop, sogar fast nagelneu! Mir entfuhr ein leises, wahnsinniges Lachen. Ich wusste sofort, was ich zu tun hatte. Also, nahm ich den Laptop mit raus, setzte mich neben die Clownsstatue und schaltete ihn ein. Und nun tippe ich diese Geschichte. Die ganze Zeit tropft der Regen auf die Tastatur und ich friere. Aber mir bleibt gerade nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Im Augenwinkel konnte ich gerade noch sehen . . . wie Ronald versucht hat, mir über die Schulter zu gucken. Er lacht. Und ich kann nicht anders, als mit zu lachen. Original A/N: Hier endlich eine komplett überarbeitete Version meiner vor Jahren erstellten Übersetzung dieser Creepypasta! Ich hab meinen Style inzwischen ziemlich verändert und auch die Rechtschreibung und Grammatik habe ich verbessert. Mir persönlich gefällt diese Version um einiges besser, ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Creepypasta (bzw. Übersetzung) auch <3 LG, Ӎąđąɱɘ Ƒąȥƅɘąɽ-Ɗąɠɘɳɧąɽɫ ᴥ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit